Future Doubts
by AuntJackie
Summary: All the Shield breakup predictions have Roman worried about the future of his and Seth's relationship. Can Seth show him he has nothing to worry about? SLASH, Rolleigns


**A/N: Really enjoyed the last Roman/Seth pairing story I wrote so decided to write another one just a bit longer this time. Hope you all enjoy! **

"Ugh, I'm exhausted."

Roman looked up at the sound of Seth's soft groan. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he watched Seth walk around their large bedroom, his sweatpants riding low on his hips. The younger man threw the load of clothing he carried into the hamper before turning his brown eyes over to Roman.

"Thanks for the help, by the way."

Roman smiled, lifting the iPad he held up in the air. "I'm busy doing research."

Seth rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Research, my ass. You just don't want to help clean up this pigsty of a room." He looked around the room and sighed. "Look how good it looks when it's all clean and neat, Rome. I swear that's the real reason you asked me to move in. Because you knew I can't stand a messy place and would be forever cleaning up after you."

"Yes, after almost 2 years of dating that's the only reason why I asked you to move in," Roman replied with a smirk. He patted the side of the bed and winked over at his lover. "The only thing that looks good around here is you and that's why I really asked you to move in so bring that ass over here,"

Seth shook his head but slowly approached the king sized bed. He slid in besides Roman and peered over his shoulder. "What's this research that has you so busy?"

Roman pressed the iPad to his chest, hiding it from Seth's view. "It's personal. Don't look,"

Seth raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "Come on, tell me! What is it? Are you looking up sex toys or something?"

Roman shook his head. "No. I would let you help with that research."

"So, then what is it?" Seth pulled back slightly, his eyes narrowing. "Are you on Grindr?"

Roman's mouth dropped open before a loud laugh escaped it. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I need some trashy site like Grindr? I have you, right?" He reached one hand over to run down Seth's thigh and squeeze tightly.

Seth reached for Roman's hand and shoved it aside gently. "That remains to be seen. I'm not a fan of secrets, remember?" He turned away from Roman and reached for the remote, quickly turning on the television to one of the many sports channels.

Roman watched Seth with an amused grin. The younger man probably wasn't even aware of the pout he had on. It was adorable but he knew better than to tell Seth that. His boyfriend had expressed his hatred of the term most used to describe him and forbade Roman to use it around him.

"Fine, stop pouting. You wanna see what I'm really doing?" Roman asked softly, a blush coming across his face.

Seth looked over at Roman out of the corner of his eye. The redness of Roman's face and guilty expression instantly made him frown and he turned over completely. "I don't really know now. Your expression doesn't look like I would enjoy what I'm about to see."

Roman shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he lowered the iPad. "It's nothing bad. It's just something silly and I'm kinda embarrassed that I'm reading it…and that now you're gonna see it."

Seth lowered his eyes down to the iPad screen and briefly read the screen. A smile slowly worked its way onto his face and he looked back up, his eyes meeting Roman's grey ones.

"Dirtsheets? What research could you possibly be doing on those?"

Roman let the iPad fall from his hands and shrugged once more. He leaned back onto his pillow and ran a free hand through his hair. "Do you know there are thousands of websites dedicated to wrestling rumors and they all claim to have sources working inside WWE?"

"Yeah, of course but…" began Seth only to be quickly cut off.

"And do you know all of these websites have rumors and storylines about how the Shield breaks up? They have timelines and future storylines for us 3 as singles wrestlers and they have predictions…" Roman trailed off and sighed, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Rome, I know all of this. Dirtsheets aren't the only ones talking about that. Guys backstage are, too," Seth reached up and grabbed Roman's hand, knocking it away from his long locks so he could smooth them down. "It could just all be crap, though. Most likely it is. Whatever is in store for us is not known by any of them or any of the Dirtsheets. Even though I can't help but hope one part of what everyone is reporting is true."

Roman kept his fingers locked around Seth's, his thumb moving over the younger man's roughened knuckles. "What?"

Seth smiled as he moved his head over to lie besides Roman's on his pillow. "That you're the heir apparent to the Cena throne and you're gonna be the breakout star of us; that you're the future of this company."

"Seth, stop…" Roman shook his frowning head and tried to move away but Seth moved one hand to his chest and pushed him back down.

"As a matter of fact," he said firmly. "I don't hope it's gonna happen. I **know** it's gonna happen."

"You know what comes with that, Seth? You know what comes with us breaking up and me becoming the face of this company after Cena's gone, right? Do you really want that? You think our friendship with Dean can stand that? Think our relationship can stand that?" asked Roman sternly.

"Yes, I do," replied Seth just as sternly. "All groups break up at one point. We all knew it was gonna happen from the moment we debuted. Dean knows that whatever happens in our careers have nothing to do with our friendships. That's business, Rome. All 3 of us are gonna bust our asses to be the best in what we do. Real friendships wont break up because of business unless one friend decides to screw another and you're not gonna do that. You're not that type of man and Dean and I know it. When we each go our separate ways our friendship will survive it."

He sighed and turned to look around the large bedroom. "And so will our relationship because if you think I'm packing up all my shit and moving again because you break up with me then you have another thing coming, man. I ain't moving again. That shit is exhausting."

Roman smirked over at Seth and asked, "Did you break a nail, princess?"

Seth turned to glare at his lover. "Asshole. I'm trying to help here and make you feel better, you know."

Roman laughed softly. "I know and I thank you, baby. I just don't want you and Dean to ever read this shit and think its how I think..."

"Hey, enough now! We don't, Rome. We've all known each other for how many years now?" Seth sat up and shook his head down at Roman. "You and I have been together for how long now? Before we even debuted, right? Stop thinking these things, Joe. You're the only one who is, I promise you."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Joe? Damn."

Seth nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn right. Don't make me break out the other birth name, too."

Roman smiled and shook his head. "Please don't,"

Seth slowly smiled in response and lowered his body back down to rest on Roman's. "Did I make you feel better? Can you promise me you'll stop reading that crap and stressing about things that aren't even real?"

Roman ran his long fingers through Seth's hair as it fell like a curtain around his face. "You always make me feel better and I promise I will try to stop stressing…"

Seth rolled his eyes and groaned. "You're such a bull."

"But you love taming me, don't deny it," replied Roman with a wink.

Seth groaned louder and buried his face in Roman's chest. "God, you're so corny!"

Lifting his head up, Roman pressed his lips hard against Seth's. Seth loved the feel of Roman's roughened hands against his face while their lips slid over each other, moans and gasps filling the bedroom. Smashing their lips against each other, Seth took Roman's bottom lip in his teeth and teased it gently. When that resulted in the chorus of moans he knew it would, he let his tongue slide along Roman's lips. Roman's mouth immediately opened, and Seth slipped his tongue deep inside Roman's mouth.

The pair was lost in passion, each touch and caress building the lust inside them, their hands drifting over each other's bodies. Finally, Seth slid his hands lower, grabbed Roman's ass and squeezed it between his hands.

"Fuck, baby," moaned Roman.

Quickly flipping them over so he hovered over his younger love, Roman smiled as he looked at the bulge in his sweatpants. Roman softly caressed Seth's chest and took his earlobe between his teeth, biting down as he tongued the flesh between his teeth.

"Rome," whispered Seth.

Seth had his head thrown back, groaning with pleasure. Roman's hands traveled over his chest as he kissed gently down his neck now, careful to keep his hands above Seth's pants and the straining cock trapped inside. He sucked one of Seth's nipples into his lips, biting on it gently as his tongue lashed over the hard tip. Seth let out a shuddering gasp as his body trembled in response.

Feeling Roman move toward his other nipple, Seth grabbed his shoulders, "I'm about to explode already, baby."

Roman grinned broadly as he rubbed his fingers over Seth's nipples. He leaned in to kiss Seth, running his hands over the hard body in front of him and letting his them slide downward until he was cupping Seth's ass. Roman's hands shifted, his thumbs slide into Seth's waistband then slowly pressed the gray pants over his ass, letting them fall to his ankles. He looked up to see the look of pure lust etched on Seth's face.

Roman took Seth's cock gently in his hand and lightly traced his finger over the large blue vein running down its length. Stroking it once, he saw a droplet of clear fluid appear on his slit. Roman leaned forward and licked it off, taking it in his mouth and savoring the flavor of his lover on this tongue. He took the head between his lips, gripping Seth's ass tightly as he slowly took the hard cock deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, Roman! So good," said Seth between gasps for air.

Seth's cries were like music to Roman's ears. He could feel Seth's cock growing and knew he was nearing his climax. He twisted and licked, wanting and needing to taste Seth. Roman felt the tremble that he had been looking for, the head of Seth's cock swelling.

"Fuck!" screamed Seth.

Seth's cum shot down Roman's throat and he clamped his lips around Seth's cock until he felt that last shudder of release cascade through his body. Releasing the softening cock, Roman began licking up the drips that had escaped him. Seth was writhing from the attention to sensitive dick, but after a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled at Roman.

Pulling back slowly, he released Seth's cock from his mouth with a final lick. Roman wrapped his hand around own cock and stroked it slowly and then swatted Seth. "Get up on your knees. I have many plans for that hot ass tonight."

Seth responded by bounding to his knees, his hips swaying slowly as he spread his legs wider, ready and waiting for what came next. Roman pulled out the recently stocked drawer and looked through the variety of lubes. Squeezing the thick clear gel onto his finger, he moved behind Seth, put his hand in the small of his back and held him in place. Reaching down, he smeared the glob of lubricant over Seth's ass and then stroked it slowly, teasing over his entrance.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good, babe," groaned Seth.

Roman smiled and worked the tip of his finger into Seth, swirling it slowly around his hole, pushing deeper as Seth's response was nothing but pleasure. As he buried his index finger inside Seth, he paused to give him time to adjust to the intruder. Seth did adjust, almost instantaneously as he began pushing back, wanting more. Roman began slowly finger fucking him, his finger gliding easily into the hot recesses of his ass.

"More, Rome, please."

Roman pulled his finger out and watched as Seth moaned with disappointment. He quickly grabbed the tube and coated two fingers. Pressing his intertwined fingers against Seth's hole, he began pressing in, feeling the muscles stretch as his thick fingers slowly forced their way inside. Roman slowly and carefully prepared his lover, so turned on that his own cock was dripping precum over his leg. Seth, crouched on the bed, panting and loving being finger fucked, was one of the hottest things Roman had ever seen. Seth's entire body was responding to the sensations, his muscles rippled with cascading waves of pleasure that moved through his body.

Pulling almost completely out, Roman teased the tips of his fingers just inside Seth's smooth hole as he rotated his hand. Gliding back in, he probed for Seth's prostate and knew instantly when he'd found it. Grunting and moaning, Seth was reduced to a weeping, moaning mess as Roman stroked his sweet spot over and over. Roman could feel Seth's impending orgasm barreling toward a finale and again ran his slick fingers over the spot. The touch was too much for Seth and cum exploded from his cock once more, his ass clamping down on Roman's fingers. Roman continued to stroke Seth's prostate, grinning at the response he'd gotten from his lover. The feel of his sweaty muscular body straining under his touch as round after round of semen flooded from his cock was a sweet reward for Roman.

Finally feeling the last ripple of orgasm travel through Seth's body, he slowly slid his fingers out of his still clasping ass. He gently and lovingly ran his hands over Seth's body as they enjoyed a few moments of bonding. Seth slowly fell to his side, his face still red with exertion and passion, but he smiled lovingly at Roman and reached up to touch his face gently.

"Fuck, babe. You make me feel amazing," said Seth softly.

"Good, I'm glad. You deserve it for making me feel amazing, too." said Roman with a grin.

Seth yanked his lover close, his lips stopping any further words from Roman. Roman shook against him and Seth kissed him desperately, trying to pour his every ounce of love and devotion into the act. Roman squeezed him hard and took the lead, his tongue thrusting into Seth's mouth with heat and aggression and so much need.

Seth moaned when Roman turned them both and pushed him back onto the bed. He opened his arms, parted his thighs, and welcomed Roman's heavy weight, arching helplessly when Roman reclaimed his mouth and ground their pelvises together. His fingers skimmed over Roman's back and disappeared beneath the waistband of his sweats. Seth shoved at the material, pushing the material down to Roman's knees. With Roman's help, he got them all the way off, and then he lay there, Roman kneeling upright in his underwear, both of them panting and obviously hard.

Sitting up, Seth dragged his fingertips down Roman's chest, over his stomach, to the edge of the elastic that held Roman's boxer-briefs in place. He stopped there and stared at Roman, taking in the emotions that washed across his lover's face—excitement, lust, and most importantly, love. Seth moved his lips to kiss Roman's jaw, moving down to kiss his neck, near his ear, the hollow of his throat before moving down to suck his nipple. His tongue trailed down Roman's chest and stomach to his groin as he lay on the bed in front of Roman's naked cock.

Roman gasped as Seth's lips surrounded his cockhead and slowly took him into his hot, wet mouth. As Seth licked and sucked at him, his hands came up to grip his hair, caressing the soft strands. When Seth took him deep, diving for the base, Roman could do nothing but gasp. He was so close, so near the end, and he didn't want to have it over so soon. He tried to pull Seth off him but Seth kept up the assault, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, feeling him thicken and harden, feeling Roman teeter on the brink. The moans reaching his ears were better than music and as Roman screamed out and flooded Seth's mouth, the younger man moaned in happiness.

Roman lay back, gasping for breath. He looked down at Seth, locking eyes with his younger lover as he pulled on his shoulders. Seth met his lips for a kiss, sharing his flavor. Roman pushed him down gently, keeping their lips locked. He let his body rest between Seth's thighs, his lover moving his legs up to wrap over his hips, his calves nestled behind Roman's thighs. Roman let the natural rhythm of their kiss and the gentle rocking of their bodies align them. Seth looked deeply into Roman's eyes when they parted and smiled.

"Rome, I want you inside me, baby,"

Roman groaned, letting his cock brush deeply in Seth's cleft as he reached for the lube once more. He dabbed some lube on his fingers, warming it before slipping his hand between them and gently smearing it against Seth's entrance. Moving into place, Roman pushed gently, rocking slowly, not forcing as Seth's body accepted him. It was a slow joining that had them both gasping and moaning their pleasure. Once fully seated, Roman waited, looking into Seth's eyes, waiting for that instinctual signal, that moment when he could begin to move, like his body was demanding him to do. It was almost a primal need to thrust that he felt but he refused to give in to his body until Seth was ready. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait.

When Seth shifted his hips, taking Roman deeper, he moaned out, and Roman knew it was time to move. He pushed in and out, Seth's body gripping him tightly.

"Fuck, Seth."

Roman's body continued to move, slowly, wonderfully. Seth's hands were everywhere; his back, his ass, his hips, his shoulders, digging his fingers into the warm flesh of his lover. Roman was a sensuous lover, his body moving with and joining Seth's in a wonderful tempo, not too fast, not too slow, just in sync with the tensing and releasing of Seth's body against Roman's. The heated, deep moans of both men grew louder and louder as they pushed against each other, reaching their peak. Roman reached the point of no return quickly, but held back, wanting Seth to join him. His thrusts became quicker, his pace less fluid as he fought to keep from tripping over. He looked into Seth's eyes and the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"God, I love you, Colby."

Seth smiled at Roman's words, feeling his body climb even higher, teetering on the brink of ecstasy. All it would take was just a few more thrusts and Seth would be there, beyond pleasure. He pulled Roman down and just before kissing him deeply, his throaty voice responded.

"I love you, too."

The couple kissed and it was the last straw, the final breaking of his control and Roman cried out against Seth's lips, calling out his pleasure as his body exploded with a pleasure so intense he almost blacked out from it. It only got better when Seth joined him, calling out his own pleasure as his body released, coating both of their torsos in his essence.

Roman's body collapsed against Seth and Seth cradled the man in his arms, lowering his legs as they came down from their high and tried to regain their breath. Roman's arms snaked around Seth's back, holding him closer, tightly against him as he rolled them to their sides, still wedged deeply inside Seth. He soon felt his cock slip from inside Seth but still held onto his lover, the men gently caressing the others body.

"You okay?" Seth asked a couple of minutes later. He stroked a hand through Roman's hair and gently massaged his neck. "Rome?"

Roman nodded without lifting his head. "I'm great."

Seth ran a finger over Roman's face, a small smile on his face. Roman looked exhausted but pleasantly so. The shadows in his eyes and the worried frown from earlier had lightened, replaced by a contented sort of peace Seth was happy to see. "No more silly doubts?"

"None." Roman lifted a hand to cup Seth's cheek and smiled. "Thanks to you, baby,"

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
